Vs. Wallace Cup
Vs. Wallace Cup is the fourth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 10/16/2017. Story Brendan: So let me get this straight? Brendan, Dawn, Ian, Piplup, Crystal and Conway are looking around the vendors set up around the Valor Lakefront, Brendan examining a wardrobe stand. Brendan: In Sinnoh, coordinators get dressed up for their contests? Dawn: That is correct. I am surprised that is not the standard elsewhere. I guess that Sinnoh has more grace than other regions. I hope this isn’t a problem. Brendan: Are you kidding?! This is awesome! Imagine the possibilities of attires that I could wear! Oh, this is going to be amazing! Dawn: In that case, buy whatever you wish. It is on me. Brendan: Seriously? Thanks Dawn. I don’t see why Ian’s irritated with you. You’re actually a considerate noble. Dawn: Irritated? Conway: Ian, doesn’t have a fondness for most people of the upper class. Dawn: (Sarcastically) Oh, I never would’ve guessed that. (Normal tone) Well, I appreciate that he’s become tolerant of me. Ian, purchasing an attire goes for you as. I still owe you a gift for accompanying me on my journey. Ian: I’ll pass. Dawn: But, don’t you want to look spectacular on the stage?! Ian: (Flatly) No. Brendan: Hold on, what are you talking about? Crystal: Ian’s going to compete in the Wallace Cup as well! Brendan: (Petrified) What?! Voice: Did I hear that right? Zoey walks up towards them, a cautious expression on her face. Zoey: You’re really going to compete in a contest? I thought gym battles were your thing. Dawn: Zoey! Ian: Wallace recommended it. Zoey: You met Wallace?! Dawn: Yes we did! Brendan: (In disbelief) Seriously?! (Pouts) Everything happens to you. Ian: (Speaking to Zoey) You don’t have a problem with that, do you? I know you didn’t like Nando doing both. Zoey: Maybe. But he showed me that it was possible to do both. (Grins) I’ll wait till you flop to tell you to keep out of contests. Brendan: (Sighs in despair) That’s unlikely. He beat me in a contest before. Everyone: WHAT?! Ian: Yep. Ian reaches into his pocket, pulling out the Terracotta Ribbon. Ian: It’s a good reminder of past experiences. Ian pockets the ribbon and walks off. The group watches him, stunned. Crystal is the first to snap out of the stupor. Crystal: Hey, let’s go ahead and shop guys! I need a new picnic blanket anyway! Dawn: (Disheartened) Yes, let us go. End Scene The audience of the Valor Lakefront Contest hall is full, the crowd cheering loudly. The stage has a platform to the wall for Marian and the judges, and two trainer sections sticking out into the water of both sides of the pool. Otherwise it is pure water, with no other platforms. Marian: Welcome everyone to the Wallace Cup! I’m Marian your host, and we have a fabulous show for you these next few days! Dozens of trainers have come from all over the world in order to participate in this competition! We are honored for Wallace, who is serving as a judge, to have brought his contest here! Give it up for Wallace! Wallace stands up from the judges table, which has Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy as well, the girls in the crowd going wild. Wallace joins Marian, taking the microphone. Wallace: Thank you Marian. And of course, the theme of this contest is Water! The coordinators that will be moving on from the appeal round will be the ones who both dazzle us and utilize this field to its full potential! I am excited to see how the coordinators of this generation will fair! And now, let us give a round of applause for our first coordinator of the day! From Snowpoint City right here in the Sinnoh Region, give it up for Zoey! Zoey walks onto the stage in her contest attire, waving to the crowd. Zoey: Finneon, curtain! Zoey throws her Pokéball in a ball capsule, it releasing bubbles as Finneon is chosen. The bottom lobes on the tail fin are large, revealing it is female. Finneon: Finne! Ian, Piplup, Brendan and Dawn are watching from back stage. Ian is in his regular attire, while Dawn is wearing a sapphire flamenco dress, the frills at the bottom having bubble patterns integrated in them. Brendan is wearing black tights like for ballet, his shirt being blue with yellow stripes going across the front. Brendan: Wow, that’s gorgeous! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Finneon, the Wing Fish Pokémon. The way its two tails flutter while it swims has earned it the nickname the “Beautifly of the sea.” Dawn: Another new Pokémon. Zoey: Now, Whirlpool! Finneon splashes into the water, which glows bluish white and expands out on the water. She forms a deep whirlpool, Finneon swimming with the current. Zoey: Now U-Turn! Finneon glows light green as she speeds through with U-Turn. The shape of the Whirlpool morphs to follow, now taking a U shape. Zoey: Silver Wind to Aqua Ring! Finneon’s tail fins glow white, as she splashes in the water, releasing Silver Wind that destroys the Whirlpool and shoots the water up into the air. Finneon soars in the air as well, as it glows blue. The water particles in the air all circle around Finneon, forming glowing Aqua Rings around it. The crowd goes wild, as Wallace claps enthusiastically. Marian: A wonderful performance from Zoey! And now we’ll have our next coordinator! Staryu spins with Gyro Ball, as Azumarill uses the pool to form Aqua Tail. A Ledian uses Tailwind to create a tidal wave, while a Bibarel lazily floats on the water. Ursula’s female Gabite fires Dragon Rage in the shape of a blue energy dragon, while Jessilina’s Seviper hides itself with Haze then strikes the water with Poison Tail to disperse it. Brendan goes onto the stage next. Marian: Now, we have a coordinator who started in Petalburg City! Making the Top 4 in the Kanto Grand Festival, give it up for Brendan! Brendan: Carvanha! Don’t fail me now! Brendan throws the Pokéball, choosing Carvanha. Carvanha: Car! Brendan: Double Team! Carvanha splashes into the water, as Double Team clones instantly form, the pool being instantly filled with a school of Carvanha. They all leap out of the water and come back down, none of them making a splash to indicate none of them were the real Carvanha. Brendan: Aqua Jet! All the Carvanha shoot out of the water encased in Aqua Jet, coming out from the edges of the pool and coming together in the center. Brendan: Now Ice Fang! Carvanha’s fangs glow with ice energy as a mist forms to obscure the field. All but one Aqua Jet stream disappears, this one being frozen with Carvanha in the middle of it. Brendan: And, Psychic Fangs. Carvanha’s teeth now glow multicolored, the ice stream glowing blue, purple and green, alternating like an aurora. The crowd goes wild at this, as the force of Psychic Fangs breaks the ice at the tip, freeing Carvanha to dive back into the water. He emerges, waving a flipper to the cheering crowd as Brendan waves to them. Brendan: Thank you! Thank you! Brendan makes it back stage, where Zoey and Dawn are waiting. Dawn: That was a dazzling performance. Zoey: Agreed. I’d never even heard of Psychic Fangs before. Brendan: Imagine my surprise when Carvanha learned it. So, who’s next? Dawn: Well… The group looks onto the TV backstage with them, as Ian walks onto the stage next. Brendan: Here it is. Dawn: Huh? What is? Brendan: The moment of truth. Coordinating skills aside, if there’s a trainer to beat in this contest, it’ll be him. Marian: And now, an irregular on the scene. Usually competing in gym battles, he has taken the time to join us on the stage! You may know him as the Dragon Tamer, coming from Pallet Town, it’s Ian! The crowd roars as loud as they did for Wallace, the fangirls going crazy. Ian and Piplup walk onto the stage, waving. Ian: Alright Piplup. Do your thing. Piplup: Lup! Piplup flips off Ian’s shoulder, diving into the water. Ian: Ladies and gentleman, welcome! I am sure you have seen plenty of work with the water here today! But have you seen a storm yet?! The water indents, as a Whirlpool forms with Piplup standing at the bottom of the pool, intriguing everyone. Ian then smirks, as the water collapses in and shoots into a vortex shooting high into the sky, Piplup spinning in the middle of it. Ian: Speed it up with Drill Peck! Then use Bubble Beam! The shine of Piplup’s yellow aura peers through the water, as Piplup spins with Drill Peck. The speed and intensity of the Whirlpool increases, water from the far edges of the pool being sucked up into the air to merge with the Whirlpool. Piplup then fires Bubble Beam, which circle around the Whirlpool yet the suction keeps them in close. The Bubble Beam eventually heads back towards Piplup. Ian: And Bide! Piplup glows red as the Bubble Beam continuously slams into him, the entire Whirlpool vortex glowing red from it. It all shifts to white as the Whirlpool tower is replaced by a tower of pure white energy, Piplup visible in the center. The water all recedes down, as Piplup leans backwards as he falls, flipping repeatedly. Ian catches Piplup in his arms, as they both wave to the crowd. There’s a standing ovation, the arena shaking. Both Zoey and Dawn are speechless. Zoey: (Stammers) That, he, can… Brendan: Perform a combination as graceful and beautiful as anything we can. He’s a genius when it comes to this stuff. Dawn plops down on the bench behind her, beginning to freak out. Onscreen, Kyle goes on with his Lanturn. Dawn: I, have to follow that?! There’s, there’s no way I can top that! Zoey: Hey, relax. Zoey sits down next to Dawn, who is now hyperventilating. Brendan sits on the other side of her. Zoey: Just breathe. Don’t worry about beating that. Just focus on your own performance. Dawn: (Speaking fast) But it’s so new. We didn’t practice enough. We’re going to just flop out! Oh, I can’t believe this is happening again! Brendan: Hey! Dawn stops, Brendan forcing her to look him in the eye. Brendan: If Ian didn’t think you could do this, then he wouldn’t have entered the contest. He has high confidence in you. Dawn: How do you know?! He doesn’t say anything! Brendan: I was in your shoes for a few years, always wondering how he felt. He constantly tested me, pushed me to the brink, then pulled me back up once I’d fallen off. You can’t hold yourself to his level of skill. Just be yourself, and give it your all. You may not match him today, but you will someday. I’m still not a match for him. Dawn takes a deep breath, as she calms down a bit. Dawn: You’re right. I just, need to be myself. That’s what he’s been telling me. To find my identity outside of being a Berlitz. Attendant: Dawn! Get ready, you’re up next. Dawn stands up, straightening out her flamenco dress. She smiles at Brendan, doing a little curtsy. Dawn: Thank you, Brendan. That makes me feel better. Brendan: Now go show off your skills! Dawn leaves the room as Ian enters it. The two exchange glances briefly, as Dawn heads on off. Zoey approaches Ian. Zoey: Hey, I’m sorry I doubted you. That was easily the best performance of the day. Ian: It’s not over yet. Dawn is still up. Brendan: You think she’ll do better than you? Ian: (Teasingly) Maybe better than you. Brendan: Oh, ha ha! Marian: Now, for our final coordinator of the day! She is the heiress to the Berlitz family, and from Sandgem Town here in Sinnoh! Give a warm round of applause for Dawn! Dawn walks out onto the field, twirling to cause her dress to twirl. She pulls out a Pokéball with a ball capsule, throwing it. Dawn: Aipom, bless us with your presence! The Pokéball opens, releasing Aipom in a flurry of pink hearts. Aipom has a wide smile on her face. Aipom: Aipom! Dawn: Use Swift! Aipom spins as she swings her tail around, firing yellow energy Swift starts that tear through the hearts. They go out to form a circle with Dawn in the middle. Dawn: And now, Agility to Double Slap! Aipom speeds out with Agility, using her tail to slap the points of the Swift stars, shooting them back inward at Dawn. Aipom makes it around the circle in a flash, as Dawn begins to twirl, her flamenco dress spinning with her. Aipom makes it in the middle and repels the stars with Double Slap, and continues this cycle a few more time. The crowd looks amazed, as Aipom then knocks them airborne, going above Dawn. They collide with each other two at a time, creating mini fireworks and raining yellow sparkles that make Dawn’s dress shine. Aipom then leaps onto her hand, standing upside down as they spin, Aipom’s tail leaving a streak of yellow sparkles. The crowd cheers loudly for this, as Crystal cheers just as loud. Crystal: Yeah Dawn! Conway: That was marvelous! Considering that she only had a few days to teach Aipom how to do that, and she asked for no help on that one either! Marian: What a way to end it! The judges will now deliberate on who will move onto the battle rounds! All the coordinators are backstage, as they all anxiously wait for the results. Ian: Not bad out there, Dawn. Dawn: (Hostilely) I told you to call me… Dawn stops herself, clearing her throat. Dawn: I mean, thank you Ian. Zoey: You’re letting him call you by name now, huh? That’s certainly a change. Brendan: As much as him actually calling you by name. Marian: And the results are in! These are the lucky sixteen trainers to move on to the battle rounds! Ian’s picture appears first, with Brendan’s second and Zoey’s third. The images keep popping up, with Kyle getting eighth. Dawn looks nervous, as her image comes up as number fourteen. Jessilina and Ursula do not make the cut. Dawn sighs with relief. Dawn: I made it. I made it! Ian: That’s only half the battle. Dawn: Yes. Now, to battle and win the whole contest. Main Events * The Wallace Cup begins. * Brendan's Carvanha is revealed to have learned Double Team and Psychic Fangs. * Ian, Dawn, Brendan, Zoey and Kyle move onto the next round, while Ursula and Jessilina do not. * Ursula makes her debut, via a cameo. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Ian * Brendan * Zoey * Kyle * Ursula * Jessilina * Crystal * Conway * Wallace * Marian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Coordinators * Spectators Pokémon * Aipom (Dawn's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Carvanha (Brendan's) * Finneon (Zoey's) * Lanturn (Kyle's) * Gabite (Ursula's) * Seviper (Jessilina's) * Staryu * Azumarill * Ledian * Bibarel Trivia * The Wallace Cup officially begins. * Brendan's Carvanha learning Psychic Fangs is to continue the integration of Gen VII moves. * Ursula's cameo appearance is based off her appearing in the Wallace Cup in the anime offscreen. It marks her first official appearance in the main series. * Dawn's new flamenco style dress was inspired by the game Alpha Sapphire. * Brendan's contest attire is based off the attire for the soldier in Tchaikovsky's The Nutcracker. This fits Brendan's ballet theme. * Dawn using Aipom with a Heart Seal is based off her using Ambipom in the anime. * None of the coordinators that do not regularly compete in Sinnoh contests have Ball Capsules or use Seals. * Brendan serves as a mentor role to Dawn, in both contests and how Ian acts. * Dawn willingly allows Ian to call her by name for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wallace Cup Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Contests